


Retro-Shots

by Ezeroblack32



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Guns, Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeroblack32/pseuds/Ezeroblack32
Summary: Espacio destinado a One-Shots y Drabbles ubicados en los años 70's, 80's, 90's y del periodo 2000-2010(Algunos Oneshots contienen escenas violentas y explicitas)





	Retro-Shots

No se necesitan palabras para amar (1986)

El día llegaba a su fin en el pequeño poblado de Royal Woods, Michigan, un día menos del extravagante año de 1986, y prueba de esa extravagancia estaba la casa Loud, un recinto que albergaba a una numerosa familia de la cual nos enfocaremos hoy.

Lincoln Loud, un chico de trece años de edad se preparaba para acostarse a dormir, hoy tuvo un día algo ajetreado y realmente estaba agotado, es por ello que no asistió a la reunión de hermanos que invoco Lori, no sin antes llamar a su amigo por su Walkie Talkie, necesitaba hablar con el para algo importante...

Sin embargo, en la reunión las chicas discutieron el comportamiento de Lincoln, desde hace tres semanas atrás, las hermanas Loud notaban que Lincoln estaba bastante cambiado, solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa y cada vez que llegaba o que estaba en la casa se le veía de mejor humor, más feliz y con una sonrisa que no se le borraba ni con las amenazas de Lori, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que Lincoln estaba distante, pues ya casi no pasaba tiempo con sus hermanas, ni les ayudaba con sus cosas, esto acarreo que cada una tuviera que encargarse por su cuenta de sus actividades.

Al principio las chicas no le tomaron importancia, pero poco a poco la curiosidad fue atrapando a cada una, y bastantes teorías surgieron en sus reuniones secretas de hermanas.

Las más jóvenes teorizaban que Lincoln estaba pasando más tiempo con sus amigos, no era extraño que Lincoln soliera dejarse caer en los Arcades después de la escuela, pero nunca tardaba tanto allí.

Las más adultas se les ocurrió la loca idea de que Lincoln posiblemente estuviera probando ciertas… Sustancias para alegrarse el día, quizás conoció a alguien que podía conseguirle a él y a sus amigos cervezas, cigarros o quizás algo más… Fuerte…

Pero todas esas teorías eran fácilmente descartables, empezando que Lincoln casi no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos de hace tres semanas, esto fue corroborado con Lynn Jr. Un día que ella le pidió al chico afroamericano que la acompañase al Coliseo de Royal Woods para obtener un autógrafo de Diego Armando Maradona.

Ese día Clyde parecía algo decaído, y allí fue donde le contó que Lincoln ya no pasaba tanto tiempo ni con él ni con Rusty, Liam y Zach, y las veces que hablaba con él, parecía distraído, incluso distante ante las mismas palabras del chico moreno.

Aunque Clyde no podía quejarse de a mucho, pues él también estaba algo distante con Zach, Rusty y Liam, todo por pasar más tiempo con Lynn Jr. Que curiosa es la vida, desde que dejo de ilusionarse con Lori, descubrió que Lynn, la hermana ruda y fanática de los deportes de Lincoln no era una bravucona desalmada después de todo, en el fondo ella era muy cariñosa y dulce.

Pero de todas las hermanas había una que tenía una teoría muy concisa y apartada de las locuras de sus hermanas, y que estaría dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto.

Lucy Loud presenciaba la reunión de hermanas en silencio como siempre, aunque su expresión demostraba desinterés, en su interior estaba hecha un mar de dudas, ¿Qué podría estar provocando ese comportamiento tan tranquilo en su hermano? No es que fuera algo malo, era meramente curiosidad.

Ella pensó en cosas más lógicas, quizás Lincoln estaba asistiendo a terapia con alguna psicóloga, o quizás estaba metido en algún pasatiempo que le generaba esa felicidad. O quizás (Y solo quizás) era que su hermano había conseguido un alma gemela.

La chica gótica se le formo una imperceptible, pero linda sonrisa. ¿No sería curioso si su hermano de verdad consiguió a alguien a quien amar? La niña de piel pálida estuvo a punto de decirles a sus hermanas de su nueva y adorable idea, pero al pensarlo mejor, quizás no era lo mejor que ella podía hacer, pues sus hermanas no dejarían en paz a Lincoln hasta sacarle la verdad por las buenas o por las malas.

Así que asumió que debía llegar al fondo de ese asunto por cuenta propia, por suerte es excelente para el sigilo, aunque tal vez debería hablar con Lincoln antes, quizás hasta le cuente todo a ella y así se ahorra las molestias.

-¡Lucy!- Exclamo la chica de cabellos rubios.- ¿Te pasa algo? Literalmente parecías estar perdida en la nebulosa.

-Suspiro… Lo siento Lori, es que me quede pensando en cuan frágil es el hilo de la vida.- Respondió la chica para intentar evadir cualquier sospecha.

-Ehm… De acuerdo.- Dijo la chica con una expresión de confusión.- Bueno, entonces cambiando de tema, las vacaciones se están acercando así que literalmente tenemos que elegir a donde ir. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Qué tal si vamos de viaje a Florida?- Pregunto Luna.- Siempre quise saber cómo eran las playas de Miami.

-Es una buena idea, pero no creo que el presupuesto no dé para ir allá.- Respondió Lisa.- Así que tenemos que elegir una opción más económica, o decirles a nuestras unidades parentales que consigan empleos en donde den mejores pagos.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal si vamos al Lago Crystal?- Pregunto la chica rockera.- Es muy bonito, solo piénsenlo, aire fresco, una bonita vista, todo junto a un plato lleno de carne asada con ensalada griega mientras escuchamos unos temazos de Billie Ocean, Human League y AlphaVille.

-Pues me gusta esa idea.- Dijo Lana.- Además así aprovecho de conseguirle un nuevo amigo a Brinquitos.

-Ush, ¿De verdad piensas traer a otra rana asquerosa a la casa?- Exclamo Lola con disgusto total.- Esa es una buena oportunidad para que te deshagas de esa cosa.

-¡Oye! Para tu información, esta "Cosa" tiene más cerebro que tu.- Replico Lana en cólera.

El comentario de Lana desencadeno una trifulca entre ella y Lola, discusión que rápidamente pasó a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Por suerte, Lori intervino y las separo tomando a ambas del cuello de sus prendas de vestir y alzándolas a su altura.

-¡Literalmente no estoy de humor para soportar sus discusiones!- Exclamo la chica de cabello dorado.- ¡Así que se tranquilizan o literalmente las vuelvo un pretzel humano!

Ambas chicas sueltan un bufido y regresan a sentarse en la cama de Leni.

-Bien, entonces ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo con la idea de Luna?- Pregunto Lori al tomar el zapato que usaba como martillo improvisado.

Todas las hermanas, con excepción de Lucy asienten, a lo cual Lori golpea el zapato en la mesa.

-Bien entonces está decidido, estas vacaciones iremos al Lago Crystal.- Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios.- Con esto proclamo esta sesión como terminada, pueden retirarse.

Todas las chicas salen de la habitación de Lori, cuando Lucy estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Lori le llama.

-Lucy, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Pregunto Lori.

La chica de piel pálida se acerca en silencio hacia su hermana mayor.

-Hermanita, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la hermana mayor.- Es que literalmente estuviste muy reservada en la reunión de hoy… Bueno, más de lo usual.

-No pasa nada, Lori.- Dijo Lucy al bajar su mirada.- Es solo que hoy no tuve nada que decir, a parte que ustedes nunca toman en cuenta mis ideas.

"¿Sera porque son muy perturbadoras?" Estuvo a punto de decir, pero Lori decidió tragarse ese comentario.

-Vamos, Lucy.- Respondió la chica de cabellos de oro.- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso, todos nosotros nos disculpamos por haberte ignorado.

-Lo sé, pero aún sigo con esa astilla clavada en mi alma oscura.- Respondió la chica de cabellos negros.

-Lucy… ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que disculparnos contigo?- Pregunto.

-No es necesario que lo sigan haciendo.- Respondió Lucy.- Solo… Necesito algo de tiempo para recobrar la confianza.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.- Respondió Lucy para luego soltar un suspiro.- Ahora, si no te importa me retiro a mi habitación, quiero seguir leyendo mi comic de la Princes… Que digo, quiero seguir leyendo mi libro sobre Toni Montana, el señor del Talco.

-Está bien, hasta mañana, Lucy.- Dijo Lori.- Cuando salgas cierra la puerta, Literalmente tengo que preparar mi frasco de laca para mañana.

Lucy sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, su mirar se enfoca en la puerta del final del pasillo, el viejo Closet que fue remodelado para ser la habitación de Lincoln, ella quería ir para hablar con su hermano mayor, y al parecer todas estaban distraídas, claramente podía escuchar música de la habitación de Luna y Luan, era una canción de Wang Chung, Lucy la conocía muy bien pues era su preferida.

La habitación que ella compartía con Lynn estaba a oscuras, seguramente Lynn se acostó a dormir.

Desde la habitación de las gemelas se podía escuchar una discusión, así que la gótica asumió que ambas estarían ocupadas por un buen rato.

Y la habitación de la prodigio y la bebe estaba también a oscuras, Lucy se sorprendió pues es la primera vez que Lisa se acuesta a dormir temprano.

La gótica de piel blanquecina se acerca a la puerta de aquel antiguo closet, Lincoln aún no estaba durmiendo, pues se podía ver que la luz estaba encendida. Al parecer él estaba hablando con alguien.

Ella acerca su oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar la conversación, pero se oía muy opacado, así que decidió abrir levemente la puerta, su hermano estaba hablando con Clyde a través de su Walkie Talkie.

-… Entonces quería pedirte una disculpa por haber estado tan distante de ti y de los demás chicos, es que… Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan maravilloso.- Decía su hermano a través del aparato mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana.

-No te preocupes, Linc.- Respondió el chico de tez morena por el aparato.- Te entiendo completamente amigo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, digamos que se cómo te sientes.

-Vaya, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

-Tú hermana.

-Vamos Clyde, no estoy de humor para bromas.

-Pero es enserio, estoy saliendo con Lynn desde hace dos semanas atrás.

-Ah… Esa no me la esperaba.

-No estas molesto. ¿Verdad?

-No hombre, te conozco y sé que la trataras bien… De todos modos no es como que ella no pueda defenderse sola.

-He, tienes razón… Entonces ¿Mañana hablaremos otro rato?

-Claro, pero a eso de las dos de la tarde tengo que reunirme con ella.

-Oh eso suena genial, bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Suerte amigo.

Lincoln deja su radio en la mesita de noche.

-Sé que estas en la puerta, Lucy, entra.- Dijo el peliblanco al sentarse en la cama.

La chica gótica entra a la habitación y su hermano le dirige la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy? ¿Otra vez Lynn y tú discutieron?

-Suspiro... No, Lynn y yo no hemos tenido una riña desde hace tiempo.- Respondió la chica gótica.- Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué seria?

-Pues… ¿Por qué has estado distante de todos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Pues, casi no pasas tiempo en casa, ya casi ni nos ayudas.

-Lo siento, hermanita. Es que eh estado algo… Ocupado.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con que?

-Ehm… No puedo decírtelo, Lucy, lo siento.

-Suspiro… No importa.- Dijo Lucy.- Supuse que no me dirías nada.

En eso Lincoln se levanta de la cama y la abraza.

-Lucy, si quieres, mañana cuando llegue te ayudo a escribir tus poemas, ¿Qué me dices?

La chica gótica sonríe levemente.

-Suena bien para mi.- Dijo Lucy.- Bueno, me voy a dormir, espero que descanses en paz, Linc.

-Dulces sueños a ti también.- Dijo Lincoln.

Cuando Lucy se acostó en su cama se puso como objetivo seguir a Lincoln al día siguiente, tenía que descubrir la razón del comportamiento evasivo y distante de Lincoln.

\-------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, Lucy se encontraba entre los arbustos de la entrada del Centro Comercial de Royal Woods, dispuestas a descubrir la razón por la cual Lincoln estaba distante, estaba con la mirada atenta esperando cual depredador a su presa.

Esa mañana la Chica Gótica había descubierto que su hermano se iba a reunir con alguien en el Mall a las dos de la tarde, esto lo descubrió cuando reviso el casillero de la escuela de su hermano.

¿Cómo pudo abrirlo si estaba cerrado con candado? Eso fue fácil, Lana le había enseñado a forzar cerraduras y candados, ya que Lucy solía perder mucho las llaves de su casillero.

Cuando reviso el casillero de Lincoln, aparte de encontrar la nota que tenía escrito el lugar y hora de la reunión, hallo una foto en donde su hermano posaba con una chica muy particular.

Lucy, que no era muy de asombrarse, quedo impresionada cuando vio el color de cabello de esa chica, nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para ver a otro humano con albinismo.

En la foto, Lincoln y esa misteriosa chica estaban posando en la fuente de la Plaza Nacional, la chica parecía muy cómoda al estar entre los brazos de Lincoln.

Esto no solo corroboraba que la teoría de la posible alma gemela era cierta, sino que también alimentaba más la curiosidad de la gótica, ¿Por qué Lincoln no la había mencionado?

Y eso nos trae devuelta al presente, Lucy no despegaba la vista de la entrada, estaba atenta y vigilante ante cualquier indicio de su hermano o de aquella misteriosa Peliblanca.

-"Que extraño"- Pensó Lucy al mirar su reloj de pulsera.- "Ya son las dos con quince minutos, ya debería haber llegado"

Lucy empezó a dudar, ¿Y si la nota era un señuelo y en realidad se había reunido en otro lugar? ¿Y si estaban en el mall, pero en otra área?

-Rayos, Linc.- Dijo Lucy en voz baja.- ¿Que no te han dicho que la impuntualidad es seña de irresponsabilidad?

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?

La chica gótica se sobresalta con la voz de su hermano, había sido descubierta infraganti y también había probado algo de su propia medicina, ante el sobresalto de su hermanita, Lincoln rio a mas no poder.

-¡Rayos, Lincoln!- Exclamo Lucy al recomponerse del susto.- ¡Por poco me matas de un infarto!

-¿Ahora vez que no es divertido cuando te pasa a ti?- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

La chica gótica solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste.- Dijo Lucy.- Pero, ¿Cómo me descubriste?

-Bueno, para empezar, dejaste una de tus pulseras en mi casillero.- Dijo el peliblanco al entregarle el accesorio.

-Oh, Con que allí es donde la había dejado…- Dijo la gótica al tomar la pulsera y colocársela.

-Y segundo, cuando planees esconderte en un arbusto, no te pongas prendas negras, resalta mucho con el verde.- Siguió hablando el peliblanco.

-Suspiro… Tienes razón.- Dijo la chica sintiéndose derrotada.- Es solo que quería averiguar el por qué estás tan alejado de nosotras… Esa chica peliblanca es la razón, ¿Verdad?

Lincoln suspira y dirige su mirada al suelo, le habían descubierto…

-Bueno, se puede decir que si.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-Lincoln.- Dijo Lucy.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces te necesite para que me ayudaras con mis poemas? Todos en la casa hemos notado tu ausencia y ya te empezamos a extrañar.

-Lo se Lucy, y me disculpo por ello.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero ponte en mis zapatos; Siempre ando ayudándolas con sus cosas y brindándoles apoyo en sus eventos ¿Acaso no merezco un respiro? ¿No merezco también tener mis momentos de narcisismo?

Lucy estuvo a punto de responderle a Lincoln, hasta que se puso a pensar en que Lincoln tenía razón, es decir, él siempre era tan servicial con todas, siempre tan atento y responsable con todo, ¿No merecía tener un respiro?

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, no puedo refutar nada.- Dijo Lucy.- Pero ¿Por lo menos puedo conocer a tu nueva amiga?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamo Lincoln.

-Bueno, entonces le diré a las chicas lo que averigüe.- Dijo Lucy al voltearse, solo para ser detenida por Lincoln.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el peliblanco, sintiéndose derrotado.- Esta bien, supongo que ella no se enojara si vienes con nosotros, de todos modos tarde o temprano tenía que conocer a alguna de ustedes.

Lucy sonrió, de verdad que Lola no mentía cuando le dijo que Lincoln era fácil de manipular.

Lincoln guía a Lucy a través del Mall, estaban de camino hacia el área de comida que es en donde el peliblanco se encontraría con su amiga… No, corrección, se iba a encontrar con su novia, no podía seguir diciendo que solo eran amigos, pues ya se habían besado en más de una ocasión.

Al llegar al área de comida Lincoln no tardó mucho en encontrar a su novia, a lo lejos, sentada en una banca se hallaba esa chica peliblanca, estaba leyendo un libro mientras bebía una gaseosa.

Lo primero que noto Lucy fue la indudable belleza de la chica, no era extraño el por qué su hermano se había sentido atraído por esa chica, eso junto con su cabellera blanca la hacían ver muy exótica, algo que no se ve todos los días.

Cuando la chiquilla de cabellos blancos ve a Lincoln, sonríe, guarda su libro en su mochila y va hacia Lincoln para abrazarlo, Lucy podría ser ajena al sentimiento del amor, pero no podía negarlo, se veían muy lindos.

-Naty, mi nubecita, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras sujetaba delicadamente las mejillas de la chica.

La sonrisa que la niña le dedico al peliblanco, junto al rubor en sus mejillas fue la respuesta que Lincoln necesito para saber que ella está bien.

-Oye, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Dijo Lincoln al sujetar a la chica de la mano.- Mira, ella es Lucy, una de mis hermanas.

La chica gótica se acerca a la niña.

-Hola, es un gusto conocer a la persona que hechizo el corazón de mi Hermano.- Dijo Lucy en su clásica monotonía.- ¿Y tú eres?

La chica se queda viendo a Lucy, para luego voltear a ver a Lincoln, este se la queda viendo por unos segundos hasta que se percata de lo que pasaba.

-Lucy, no esperes que ella te responda.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Lucy.- ¿Es muy tímida o de pocas palabras?

-Bueno, algo así.- Dijo Lincoln.- Lucy, ella es Natusha y es legalmente muda.

La expresión de asombro de Lucy fue evidente a pesar que es alguien inexpresiva, Ahora comprendía el por qué en lo que había pasado ella no había hablado.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Lucy.-Lo siento, Natusha, no lo sabía.

Natusha le sonríe y le hace una seña a Lucy, como intentándole decir que no se preocupe por eso.

-Bien, yo no sé ustedes, pero ya me anda pegando fuerte el hambre.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Qué se les apetece?

-A mí me gustaría en este momento un Yogurt de Chocolate.- Dijo Lucy.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti que se te apetece, Naty?- Esta vez el peliblanco le preguntaba a su noviecita de cabellos blancos.

La chica se lleva una mano al mentón para luego chasquear los dedos y a través de lenguaje de señas le dice a Lincoln que también tiene ganas de un Yogurt de Fresa.

-¿Yogurt de fresa?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- Como gustes, supongo que yo también me comprare uno.

La chica gótica no dejaba de sorprenderse, ¿En qué momento su hermano había aprendido lenguaje de señas? Si el mismo reconoce que de cosa habla español, definitivamente Lincoln tenía muchas preguntas que responder…

\-----------------------------------------------------

Los tres jóvenes se hallaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del lugar degustando su postre, en opinión de la gótica, ese lugar preparaba los mejores yogures de la ciudad, la textura cremosa junto al chocolate blanco derretido y las chispitas de chocolate hacían de ese derivado de lactosa un manjar de dioses.

Mientras degustaba su postre, Lucy veía como su hermano admiraba a esa chiquilla de cabello blanquecino, para ella no había duda de que ambos estaban enamorados, su lenguaje corporal, el rubor de sus mejillas, las palabras tiernas que él le dedicaba y ella al parecer también le dedicaba (con lenguaje de seña, obviamente) y los besos cortos que compartían le confirmaban a Lucy que ambos no solo estaban enamorados sino que también habían avanzado al siguiente paso de su relación; el noviazgo.

Para la chica gótica el sentimiento del amor era ajeno a ella, la única vez que pudo sentir algo parecido al amor fue cuando se ilusiono con ese chico, Rocky, pero el chico se había ido de Royal Woods para vivir en Idaho con su tía.

Natusha, después de terminar su yogurt se levanta de la silla para acomodarse su abrigo.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- Pregunto Lincoln.

La chica albina le señala a su novio un cartel, el cual señalaba la dirección del baño.

-Jum… ¿Vas al baño?

La chica asiente y con lenguaje de seña le dice a Lincoln que la espere cinco minutos mientras se lava las manos.

-No te preocupes, nubecita.- Dijo Lincoln al verla a los ojos.- No me moveré de aquí.

La chica se acerca al peliblanco y le planta un besito rápido en los labios para luego retirarse.

-Hermano…

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

-No es que me quiera entrometer más en tu vida.- Dijo Lucy.- Pero, ¿Dónde y cómo conociste a Natusha? Y lo más importante ¿De dónde aprendiste lenguaje de señas?

Lincoln se queda viendo a Lucy por unos momentos para luego sonreír, recordar ese día le causaba gracia, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-Veras Lucy.- Comenzó el peliblanco.- ¿Recuerdas que hace cuatro semanas te mencione que Clyde y yo entramos en el Movimiento Estudiantil?

-Claro.- Respondió Lucy.

-Bueno, en esa semana nos notificaron que nos enviarían a una reunión con el Concejo estudiantil de la escuela de personas discapacitadas de Hazeltucky, por ello, tanto a mi como a Clyde nos enseñaron lenguaje de señas, por si acaso había alguien en el concejo que fuera Mudo o Sordomudo.

-Ya veo, ¿Y de que era la reunión?

-A decir verdad no recuerdo bien de que era.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero sé que tenía que ver con algo de un decreto gubernamental… Pero en fin, siguiendo con la historia, ese día, un lunes en la mañana nos llevaron hacia allá, debo reconocer que conocí a bastante gente con discapacidades muy curiosas, pero de todas ellas, una me llamo la atención.

-Natusha, ¿Verdad?

-Sip, veras hermanita, ella estaba en esa reunión, cuando la vi, simplemente me dije "Cielos, esa chica sí que es hermosa" Todo en ella era muy atractivo, el color de su pelo, aquella piel blanquecina, esos ojos color verde esmeralda… Cielos.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Lucy.- Entonces después de la reunión le fuiste a hablar, ¿No?

-Bueno… Sí, pero fue para preguntarle donde quedaba el baño.- Dijo Lincoln al reír de manera nerviosa.- Pero luego si domine mis miedo y le hable bien como debe de ser, allí fue donde de verdad agradecí que me hubieran enseñado Lenguaje de Señas.

-Por lo visto tuviste suerte.- Dijo Lucy.- No solo aprendiste algo nuevo, sino que también conociste a una chica muy linda.

Lincoln se sonrojo con lo que dijo su hermanita de nueve años.

-Si, claro que tengo suerte, muchísima suerte, Lucy.- Dijo Lincoln mientras sonreía.- Natusha es muy linda en apariencia, pero cuando la conoces… Simplemente la adoras a mas no poder, ella es tan cariñosa conmigo, tiene mucho amor para dar y prestar, es tan dulce como la miel, tan decidía, creo que con toda seguridad, junto a Leni. Natusha es una de las chicas con el corazón y alma más pura que eh tenido la dicha de conocer.

-Eso es muy tierno.- Dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Quién diría que también tienes un lado cursi?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, cuando aún salías con Ronnie, siempre nos decías que ella no era tu novia y se notaba que no te gustaban esas cosas del romance.- Dijo Lucy.

-Y no te lo niego, de verdad pensaba que el amor era algo tonto y repulsivo… Eso hasta que conocí a Natusha.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ella de verdad me hizo ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

-Eres tan tierno que por poco haces que crea en el amor.- Dijo Lucy.- A propósito, ¿Qué paso con Ronnie? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Pues, por el momento no la veremos por estos lares.- Dijo Lincoln.- Se fue a vivir en México.

-Wow, ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, al parecer la señora Santiago distribuyo mal su dinero y casi queda en quiebra, por suerte Bobby le ayuda con las cuentas, y por mientras se vuelven a estabilizar económicamente enviaron a Ronnie con su familia paterna en Monterrey

-Vaya… Con razón no la veía desde hace tiempo en la escuela.- Dijo Lucy.- ¿Y la extrañas?

-Pues un poco, si.- Respondió Lincoln.- Después de todo, es mi amiga, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar ahora que estoy con mi nubecita.

\-----------------------------

Natusha, Lincoln y Lucy entran en el Salón de Árcades del Centro comercial, para ambos peliblancos ese era su "Lugar Especial" un lugar en donde podían divertirse a mas no poder, comer tanta comida chatarra como sus estómagos soportaran, pero la historia cambiaba con Lucy.

La chica gótica no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de lugar, había mucha gente allí, la música estaba muy alta, solían oírse gritos de frustración, vaya, definitivamente se podía tener más calma en la biblioteca, y ella que pensaba ponerse a escribir poemas mientras la parejita terminaba de jugar, pero con todo lo mencionado le iba a ser imposible concentrarse.

Así que ella decidió seguir a Lincoln y a Natusha, los tres caminaban por los pasillos que creaban las maquinas árcades, tantos juegos para elegir…

En un punto Natusha ve una maquinita que le llama la atención, una cuyo nombre era "Bubble Bobble" esa era su videojuego favorito, en su NES ella lo jugaba y re jugaba una y otra vez. ¿Y ahora resulta que tiene una versión Árcade? ¡Definitivamente tenía que jugarlo! Así que jala gentilmente la manga de la camisa del peliblanco

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el Peliblanco.

Ella le señala la maquina árcade.

-¿Bubble Bobble? ¿Quieres jugar allí?

La chica asiente con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Ehm, Lucy, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Ves aquella máquina que esta al final del pasillo?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Es una expendedora de fichas, ten este billete de un dólar y cámbialo por fichas.

-Ehm… Claro, total no tengo mucho que hacer.- Dijo Lucy al suspirar.

La chica gótica obedece a su hermano, va hacia la máquina y cambia el billete por algunas fichas, cuando regresa, Lincoln toma las fichas y saca dos.

-Gracias hermana, ten esto como agradecimiento.- Dijo Lincoln al darle dos fichas.

-¿Y esto que es?

-Con ellas podrás jugar en la maquina árcade que desees.- Respondió Lincoln.- Naty y yo vamos a estar un buen rato acá, así que será mejor que elijas bien.

-Suspiro… Está bien, gracias hermano.- Dijo Lucy al retirarse.

Mientras la parejita de albinos se queda jugando en aquella maquina árcade, Lucy comienza a caminar por el lugar buscando algo que le llame su atención, ella no estaba a gusto allí, había tanta gente que la miraba como un bicho raro, a parte que la música estaba muy alta, aunque esta última casi no le fastidiaba pues, primero las canciones que sonaban en el lugar a ella les gustaba y segundo ya estaba acostumbrada al volumen alto gracias a Luna y sus sesiones de Heavy Metal.

Finalmente se topa con una máquina que le llama su atención, en vez de los controles clásicos esta contaba con una pistola de luz, esta se llamaba "Clay Shooter" y constaba de dispararle a unos platos voladores. Parecía divertida, así que se acerca y coloca una ficha en esta, al principio su puntería no era la mejor, pero conforme se fue acostumbrando a la mecánica del juego fue acertándole a mas platos, llegando a lograr partidas con puntuación "Perfecta"

Luego de dos horas de jugar, tanto Naty como Lincoln se gastan las fichas, habían logrado avanzar bastante en el juego, pero no lograron pasar la fase 29. Natusha le pregunta a Lincoln que es lo que van a hacer ahora.

-Bueno, lo primero será buscar a Lucy.- Respondió el peliblanco al acariciarle un poco la cabeza a su novia.- Y luego iremos al parque a pasar el rato, ¿Te parece bien?

El beso que le dio la chica en la mejilla y la tierna sonrisa le confirmaban a Lincoln que ella estaba más que de acuerdo, así que él toma de la mano a Natusha y comienzan a buscar a Lucy por el lugar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido…?

-¡Me lleva la que me lleva!

El grito llamo la atención de Lincoln, para él era extraño escuchar a Lucy gritar así que él y su Naty se acercan a la fuente del grito, allí ven a Lucy muy concentrada en el juego, al parecer había fallado en dispararle a uno de los platos.

-Vaya, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos.- Dijo Lincoln al acercarse.- ¡Mira no más ese marcador de puntaje!

-¡No me desconcentres, Linc!- Respondió Lucy.- ¡Estoy a punto de pasar a la fase 48!

-¿Te gastaste las dos fichas?

-Sí, Este es mi último chance para llevar a la fase 50.-Respondio Lucy sin quitar la mirada del árcade.

Ambos se quedan viendo a Lucy jugar, ella logro pasar la fase 48 y 49, pero le faltó un plato para completar la 50, puede que haya perdido, pero ahora es la primera en el marcador de los diez mejores puntajes.

Los tres ahora se encontraban caminando calle abajo rumbo al parque.

-Estuve tan cerca.- Dijo Lucy con la cabeza baja.

-Puede que no ganaras, pero míralo asi, será difícil que alguien te arrebate tu posición en el marcador.- Dijo Lincoln.

Natusha le dice a través de lenguaje de señas que de verdad tenia lo necesario para los juegos de disparos, quizás debería probar con el Duck Hunt.

-Eh… Lincoln, ¿Qué dijo tu novia?- Pregunto Lucy al no comprender que quiso decir la chica con sus manos.

-Ella dijo que tienes buen ojo para los juegos de disparo, y que quizás deberías probar con el Duck Hunt.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Duck Hunt? ¿Ese no es aquel juego al que le tienes que disparar a unos patos?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Sip, aunque muchos también quisieran dispararle al perro.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Jum… Quizás lo pruebe cuando llegue a casa.- Dijo Lucy.

-De acuerdo, y si no le logras agarrar el ritmo, me avisas y te doy una explicación rápida.- Dijo el peliblanco.

Un rato más tarde llegan a la entrada del parque.

-Bueno Lincoln, creo que yo me devuelvo a la casa, quiero ver si empiezo a jugar al Duck Hunt.- Dijo Lucy.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?- Pregunto Lincoln.- No nos molestaría tenerte un rato mas.

Lucy niega con la cabeza.

-No, hermano, de verdad quiero jugar al Duck Hunt, a parte creo que mereces un rato a solas con Natusha, y no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esto a las chicas.- Dijo Lucy.- Adiós.

-De acuerdo, Hablamos en la casa.- Dijo Lincoln al abrazarla.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Natusha, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse en un futuro.- Dijo Lucy al extenderle la mano a la chica.

Ella solo sonríe y abraza a la chica gótica, al principio parecía algo sorprendida, pero luego le corresponde como puede, era extraño, pues es la primera vez que un abrazo no la incomodaba… eso solo sucedía con los abrazos de Lincoln.

Lucy comienza a caminar calle abajo, dejando a su hermano y a su novia en el parque, pero cuando estaba a dos cuadras del parque a ella le pico el bichito de la curiosidad, ¿Seguirán siendo igual de tiernos estando a solas? Lucy sabía de antemano que su hermano la cuidaría bien, pero aun así su curiosidad le gano, así que decidió retornar al parque y espiarlos, esta vez intentaría que no la descubrieran.

\--------------------------------

Lucy no tardó mucho en encontrar a la parejita de peliblancos, estaban sentados en la sombra de un árbol, ella estaba recostada en el suelo, usando las piernas de Lincoln como si fuera una almohada, mientras que Lincoln solo miraba hacia el frente mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabellera blanca de aquella chica.

Lucy estaba oculta en un arbusto cercano, para su suerte este era más frondoso que el que había en el Mall, por lo cual era más adecuado para ocultarse. Lucy es alguien de personalidad fría, hasta al mismo Lincoln se le dificulta saber en qué piensa su hermana, en si le gusto algo y si se siente cómoda en un ambiente, pero la chica amante de la oscuridad no pudo evitar enternecerse con esa escena, de verdad se veían muy lindos e ilusionados juntos.

Quien diría que su hermano conseguiría a alguien tan especial, y no solo lo decía por el color de cabello de la chica, a Lucy le pareció curioso que su hermano se enamorara de alguien que era muda, no es que le incomodara o no lo aprobaba, simplemente le llamaba la atención. Bueno, como quien dice; "El amor no discrimina"

Lincoln disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Natusha en esa tarde, además los momentos así le sirven al peliblanco para relajarse del estrés que es vivir en la casa Loud, después de todo, el ayudar a diez hermanas todos los días es difícil, no cualquiera sobreviviría a lo que Lincoln afronta todos los días, pero no es que le fastidiara tampoco, después de todo a él le encantaba ayudar y si sus hermanas eran felices, él también lo era.

Aunque últimamente las había descuidado un poco, y no solo a ellas, sino también a sus amigos… Tal vez les debía una disculpa a todos, por lo menos ya se disculpó con su amigo afroamericano, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, por el momento él peliblanco solo quiere disfrutar ese momento junto a Natusha.

Mientras seguía jugueteando con los suaves mechones de la cabellera blanca de su novia en la vio a los ojos. ¡Cielos! Ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, de un color verde esmeralda, cuando ella le dirigió la vista a él, sonrió, provocando que el corazón del chico empezara a latir con fuerza, ese brillo de sus ojos, junto a su adorable carita y a aquellos labios rosaditos y perfumados eran demasiado para el joven corazón de melón del peliblanco. ¿Qué hizo el para merecer a alguien tan hermosa como ella?

La chica, como si le hubiera leído la mente a su novio, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego acariciarle la misma con su mano.

Ante el beso y la caricia de su novia, el peliblanco se enrojeció como un tomate, aquellas manos eran tan suaves, como si se tratase de una sábana de terciopelo, o de una pieza de porcelana fina.

El peliblanco solo sonrió y se acercó a la chica para besarla en los labios.

Al rato, cuando terminaron de besarse, Natusha decidió preguntarle algo a Lincoln, era algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza hace unos días, así que ella se sentó al lado de Lincoln y le llamo la atención jalando levemente la manga de su camisa.

-¿Pasa algo, Naty?- Pregunto Lincoln.

La chica albina comenzó a hacer uso del lenguaje de señas para comunicarse con Lincoln, después de todo, era la única manera en la que ella podía comunicarse…

-"Lincoln, querido… Quería preguntarte algo"- Fue lo que ella comunico a través de las señas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues, pregúntame lo que quieras, linda.- Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-"Pues… Quería preguntarte… Eh… Acaso tu… ¿Te sientes de alguna forma… Incomodo o avergonzado al estar conmigo? "- Pregunto la chica con su lenguaje característico, su expresión parecía algo preocupada.

Con lo que Natusha le comunico, Lincoln rió, al parecer ella seguía un poco escéptica con respecto a los sentimientos de su novio, pero el peliblanco decidió que hoy le quitaría todas las dudas.

-Natusha… Oh mi linda y querida Natusha.- Dijo el peliblanco al abrazarla.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si en el poco tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos me eh sentido tan feliz contigo.

-"Bueno…"- Comenzó a comunicarse la chica, su expresión parecía más preocupada.- "Ya sabes, no soy como las personas normales, debido a mi problema de habla es difícil comunicarse conmigo… Y me da miedo que un día te canses de mí y te alejes"

-¿Alejarme de ti?- Pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

La niña albina solo voltea hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados, en ese momento. Lincoln la toma de la mejilla.

-Mi amor… - Dijo Lincoln en un tono de voz suave.- ¿De verdad crees que abandonare a la persona que me ah dado tanta felicidad? Yo no sería capaz, no puedo y no quiero… Eres tan única, tan adorable… Tan hermosa como las flores en los campos verdes en la primavera.

Natusha solo toma la mano que Lincoln tenía en su mejilla para dedicarle una mirada enternecedora.

-… Bien te lo dije cuando te confesé mis sentimiento, corazón.- Prosiguió Lincoln.- A mí no me importa si eres muda, ni me importaría si te faltara un ojo, un brazo una pierna, ¡Lo que sea!... Lo único que quiero de verdad es estar contigo, que me hagas un espacio en tu corazón en donde pueda abrigarme cuando me sienta con frió y desorientado… ¿Ya lo entiendes? Mi nubecita blanca... ¡Solo quiero tu amor! Solo quiero tus besos, tus abrazos, tu cariño… Y si piensas que me voy a ir por la opinión de los demás, pues te equivocas.

Lincoln se acerca más a Natusha, haciendo que sus frentes se junten, la chiquilla solo seguía viéndolo a los ojos mientras su delicada mano aun sostenía la del chico.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.- Prosiguió el peliblanco.- Que digan lo que quieran, yo sé lo que quiero y luchare por ello hasta el final, Y si alguien dice que esto no va a funcionar o que es raro ¡Yo mismo les daré un puñetazo por entrometidos!

Natusha sintió una combinación de sentimientos en su ser, sentía alegría y también algo de preocupación, no quería que su novio se agarrara a pelear con alguien y después ella tendría que estarlo curando.

-"¿D… De verdad piensas eso?"- Comunico la chica, ahora en su rostro se dibujaba una linda sonrisita.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de responder, pero se le ocurrio una idea mejor.

-¿Esto responderá a tu pregunta?- Dijo Lincoln.

Él se acerca lentamente a Natusha para darle un beso tierno, Los labios delicados y dulces de la chiquilla peliblanca hechizaban cada vez más el corazón de Lincoln, era imposible para el pensar que esa sensación pudiera sentirse en otras bocas…

Esa dulzura solo era exclusiva de ella.

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso mágico, Lincoln, haciendo memoria de lo que aprendió de lenguaje de señas le dice unas simples pero significantes palabra a su nubecita.

-"Te quiero mucho, Natusha"

La chica solo sonríe, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un delicado rojo.

-"Yo también te quiero mucho, Mi conejito"- Respondió con señas la chica peliblanca antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\-----------------------------

Lucy estaba llegando a la casa Loud, aquella pequeña escena con Lincoln y Natusha la dejo enternecida y feliz por su hermano, él había encontrado una nueva razón para sonreír.

Cuando la parejita se abrazó, Lucy decidió que ya había visto suficiente, así que opto retornar a casa, y durante el camino se pudo a pensar que quizás el sentimiento del amor no era como ella lo pintaba, después de todo si había algo mágico tras todo eso que ella veía extraño…

Cuando llega a su casa, saluda a su madre y acaricia un poco a Charles, luego sube a su habitación, al parecer Lynn Jr. No ha llegado de su práctica de Baseball, así que la chica amante de los poemas aprovecha el momento, de su escritorio saca su libretita y escribe una simple frase que creo mientras veía ese tierno abrazo entre su hermano y su noviecita peliblanca.

"No se necesitan palabras para amar"

(Fin)


End file.
